I ran away for a reason
by Love-is-a-mental-disease
Summary: Cammie left to find answers. What happens when she finds a boy? Will he find out about Gallagher? What about Zammie! Will Cammie even go back home? Read to find out. Pretty much my rewrite of OSOT. Rated T just cuz I like T
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know exactly what you're thinking. WTF Mia another story?! You already have like, 4! Ugh belive me I know but when a girl's gotta write, a girl's gotta write. Anyways Basically this is my version of Out of Sight Out of Time, with some twists along the way! So will it be Zammie or Dammie? Read to find out!**

My breathing was labored, and stabs of pain shot up my leg every time I moved it. I kept running though, I couldn't let them catch me...again.

I risked a glance back and saw about 20 figures about 500 feet behind me on the deserted street. I kept running and running, until I fell on someone.

"Move!" I screamed frantically, as I tried to push them off of me.

"Hey, calm down! Are you okay?!" I looked to see a boy about my age above me.

"No you don't understand I need to go NOW!" I screamed as I tried to push him off of me. I should have been able to but I was weak from hunger and pain. This time he obliged, pulling me with him. As soon as I stood up I felt someone grab me around my waist.

"NO! STOP IT LET ME GO!" I screamed. I looked at the boy who I had just met 10 seconds ago.

"Please! Don't let them take me!" I pleaded with him.

"Hey shut it you!" One of the men snarled and hit me in the head. Black spots danced across my vision.

"Hey man what do you think you're doing?!" I heard the boy demand.

"Get out of the way son! We don't want to hurt you." One of the men threatened darkly.

"Please- they want to hurt me please hel-" I tried to say but the guy punched me in the throat. I gasped. This time the boy reacted. He jumped forward and punched the guy holding me square in the jaw, his hands instinctively flying to his face and dropping me, which was all I needed. I sprung up and turned to the other men.

I roundhouse kicked the first one in the head, knocking him out, whipped around and placed a napotine patch on one while punching another. I threw kicks wildly and after a minute or so they were all unconscious on the ground.

"What the hell just happened?!" I had forgotten about my audience. I turned to face him.

"Thank you for helping me." I whispered hoarsely, my throat still sore from the punch.

"But you just-how did you-but-WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouted again. I walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"You just saved my life." I whispered. He shook his head.

"Who are you? And what did those goons want with you?" He asked. I closed my eyes and collapsed into his arms.

"They wanted to hurt me again. I didn't break the first time and I escaped and-and-" I hadn't even realized I had started crying until I couldn't speak anymore.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" I shook my head against his chest.

"You can stay with me." He said softly. I looked up at him, blinking back my tears.

"Thank you." I choked out. He leaned down and before I knew it our lips were connected. It was a short kiss and we pulled away after a second.

"Did we just-?" I asked dumbfounded. It was extremely un-spyish to go around kissing strangers.

"Yeah. We did." He said softly. He pulled me under his arm and led me back down the street. About half way there I couldn't even walk anymore I was so tired.

"Can we just-lay down for a second?" I asked tiredly. He chuckled and picked me up bridal style.

"Hey!" I protested but I couldn't exactly fight him. He hugged me closer to his chest. After a few minutes we reached a small house. He just walked right in and brought me upstairs.

"What about your parents?" I asked groggily.

"I just live with my dad and he's out of town on a business trip." Mystery boy explained as he tucked me in the bed. He turned to leave but I grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me." I murmured, closing my eyes. I felt the bed sink as he climbed into the bed next to me.

"What's your name?" I asked. Just before I was under I heard him whisper an answer.

"My name is Derek."

"I'm Cammie..." After that I was asleep instantly.

I woke up with a start and my heart started beating really fast when I realized someone's arms were around me. But then I remembered everything that happened. I had escaped the COC base in Italy, and fled to Rome. I had meant to meet up with Preston but Derek...He saved my life.

I rolled onto my side to face him and the movement of the bed woke him.  
"Good morning." He whispered. I smiled. The first smile I'd smiled in what seemed like forever.

"Thank you so much. You saved my life last night." I whispered back.

"You didn't need saving. You took down 20 men down in like, a minute! How did you do that?" He asked, amazement in his voice.

"It's kind of a long story and if I told you...I don't want to drag you into my problems Derek." I said truthfully. And I didn't. Here was some nice civilian boy, if he knew about me his life would turn very dangerous.

"I don't care. Just tell me..." He said softly. I shook my head firmly.

"Fine I'll just guess. Hmm, you're a superhero?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Mad scientist?" I shook my head again, still giggling.

"Secret agent?" He joked, but i stopped laughing, seeing as he'd hit so close to home.

"Huh huh...Why aren't you laughing?" He asked after a second, looking at me funny. I pushed myself off the bed and walked over to the window.

"Because that's the truth." I whispered quietly. I heard his breathing stop.

"So you're like...a spy?" He said finally.

"Technically I'm still in training." I said, turning around to face him.

"So that's how you took down those guys..." I nodded.

"Why did they want you?" he asks after a few minutes of awkward silence.

I hugged my arms close to my chest.

"For you to understand I would have to explain starting from the beginning. I mean...The very beginning." I say. He nods and pats the space of bed next to him. I sit down and he puts his arm around me. I was surprised by how comfortable I was.

"Okay. So, I go to a special school for spies in training. It's called the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women and well..we're pretty exceptional. Both of my parents are spies, and when I was 12, right before I started at Gallagher, my dad was declared MIA. So, my mom became the headmistress of Gallagher and it became my home. Then in Junior year, we learned that there was a school like ours, but for boys, called Blackthorne. And they came to Gallagher on an exchange. That's when I met Zach. After the exchange, weird stuff started happening. but it didn't get dangerous until...well you probably saw it on TV. Ever heard of Macey McHenry?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Her dad was running for Vice President. She goes to...Gallagher Academy? A spy school?" I laughed at his expression.

"She's my roommate and one of my best friends. And I was visiting her on the campaign in Boston when..." I trailed off, staring at my hands.

"Wait! You were that girl on the roof with Macey! I saw that whole story on the news last year!" Derek exclaimed. I nodded.

"And for the rest of Junior year, we thought this terrorist group called the Circle of Cavan was after Macey. But they weren't after her. The were after me." I said quietly. I could feel Derek staring at me but I didn't meet his gaze.

"Things got so confusing. I didn't know who to trust. And then a man that I thought I could trust turned out to be a member if that terrorist group. And he, he wanted me to read his journal. He was the man with my dad on the mission when he went MIA. He said that his journal would explain everything, and it would tell me where to find my dad's journal. So, we found his journal, and he had hidden my dads journal...at Blackthorne. That night, Zach broke into Gallagher to see me, and me and my other roommates decided to go to Blackthorne to get my dads journal. Including my mom and aunt. We broke into Blackthorne and we got his journal. It explained some things, but not everything. When we arrived back to Gallagher I realized that my presence was only hurting people. So I decided to run away."

"You did what now?!" Derek shouted.

"I ran away because I needed answers Derek. I had planned on going back to Gallagher once school started, but I got captured by the COC. And Zach's mom-"

"Whoa, so this Zach dude's mom wanted to capture you?" Derek asks. I nodded.

"And she said she wanted the information my father had given me, but he had never told me anything! It turns out that the mission he went MIA on, was a mission to destroy the COC. So when I ran away, they captured me. They did...stuff." I said vaguley, not really wanting to relive the experiences.

"Did they hurt you?!" Derek demanded. I screwed my eyes shut tight to try and prevent the tears I could feel building up. It was pointless, they spilled over anyway. I felt him pull me into my arms and stroke my hair soothingly.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. I nodded.

"I'm okay. And I think it's time to go home."****

AN: REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! Kay so I have a science test tomorrow -_- so imma go to bed night!


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, lemme get this straight. You ran away from your spy school and boyfriend and family and friends and you've been gone for-"

"Appx. 6 months."

"And now you're going to go back?" I ran a hand through my hair, and quickly realized my hair was such a mess it was pointless. I guess Derek must have noticed this...

"You can take a shower you know." He said hesitantly. I smiled at him.

"Thanks."

We stood there awkwardly staring at eachother for a minute.

"Um Derek..." I said quietly, not exactly sure how he would react to what I would say.

"Yeah Cammie?" He asked, looking into my eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Will you come with me?"

He took a step back and stared at me.

"Like...come with you...to your...spy school?!" I looked down at my shoes,

"Nevermind. It's just that...I don't know...You just..."

"What? Tell me?" And there was actual concern in his voice.

"You make me feel safe." I finally said quietly. In a few seconds he had crossed the space between us and wrapped me in his arms. We stood there in comfortable silence hugging eachother.

"I'll come with you." He said after a few minutes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I already know about everything so I either come with me or you kill me right?" He said jokingly.

"Thank you." I said, squeezing him even tighter. He tilted my chin up to face him. I stared into his gorgeous brown eyes. Like melted chocolate. He started to lean in and before I knew it our lips were connected. They were so soft and sweet and had the faintest taste of cherries.

I love cherries.

"You love cherries?" Derek said, breaking away from our kiss laughing,

Oops did I say that out loud?

He laughed again.

"Yeah you did."

Well this is getting-

"Embarrassing?"

"Stop it!" I shrieked, lightly swatting on the shoulder. He put his hands up in mock surrender. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Soon I was laughing so hard there were actuall tears coming down my face and I was clutching my stomach.

"So," Derek said, his voice sounding serious.

"So what?" I immediately sobered up.

"So when do we leave?"

"As soon as possible."****

AN: I know, that was quite possibly the worst chapter I have ever written. But hey, review anyways? :)


End file.
